Time to Go
by quietthinker
Summary: A oneshot about Jimmy moving. I know that it sounds like my first fan fic, but it is definitely different. I think it's a lot better, too. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"Jimmy, we're moving to California!" Judy Neutron shouted up the stairs to her eleven year-old son.

Jimmy Neutron sat hunched over his desk, desperately trying to fix his shrink ray. "Mom, one sec. I'm very bu-, what did you just say!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"We're moving to California in one week. Your dad got offered a great new job, but we have to move," she said sadly. "But oh well! It's California! We'll get to rub elbows with tons of stars!" Mrs. Neutron shouted, excited about possibly meeting her favorite celebrities.

"We, we're moving?" Jimmy muttered to himself. He was surprised to see that he was starting to cry. He ran upstairs and buried his head in his pillow, hoping that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up at any moment. _We can't leave Retroville. We just can't._

Jimmy spent the next few days living his life like normal, simply denying the fact that he would soon be leaving the place that he called home. He went to the park and hung out with Carl and Sheen, he argued with Cindy, he had his favorite flavors of ice cream at the Candy Bar. But when his parents started to put their possessions into boxes Jimmy couldn't deny it any longer. 

"I guess we're really leaving," he told Goddard as he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He strolled over to his window and looked across the street. He saw Cindy practicing her tai-chi. She turned around and saw him staring at her. He waved, and she waved back. But the smile on her face was quickly replaced by a scowl as she slammed the blinds shut.

As more time went by Jimmy found himself packing all of his things. The day before he moved he realized that it was time to tell his friends. He asked them to meet him at the Candy Bar.

"Hey guys," Jimmy said sadly as his four friends took a seat. "I, uh, have something that I have to tell you all."

"Well, what is it Nerdtron? I'm going to be late for my tai-chi lesson," Cindy said impatiently.

"Well, tomorrow I'm moving," Jimmy said while wiping a tear away from his eye.

"What?" his friends yelled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to face the fact that I was really moving.

"Wow, I'm sorry Jimmy," Libby said.

"There's nothing you can do?" Carl asked.

"I'm afraid not Carl," Jimmy said as he absently stirred the contents in his bowl. "Look, I have to go home and finish packing. Why don't you guys come to my lab tomorrow around noon. We'll have some fun before I go," he suggested. His friends solemnly nodded their heads. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he glumly stated as he walked out the door.

Jimmy had finished packing all of his things. He stared around his near empty room. _So many memories_, he thought as he sadly smiled, thinking back to all of the things that had happened in this house. He shook himself out of it and stared at his watch. _11:50, the guys will be here soon_. He picked up his backpack. He wasn't trusting some moving company with his most prized inventions.

As Jimmy ran down the stairs his mother saw him. "Where are you going, young man?" she asked.

"I'm going to hang out with the guys one last time in the lab. Well, what's left of it," he said as he remembered that he had packed most of it up.

"Oh, go ahead honey. Your father and I will put all of your boxes in the moving van when it comes. Just be ready to leave by three," she told her son.

"Thanks mom," he said as he and Goddard ran outside and went into the lab. He pulled some food and drinks out of the fridge he kept in there. I have to remember to pack that before I leave. After a few minutes he heard the buzzer sound. He walked over to the monitor and saw his friends outside. He let them in.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Jimmy said as he put on a fake smile.

"Hey Jimmy," everyone sadly mumbled as they walked in.

For the next couple of hours the five pals just hung out like old times. They watched a little TV, played a few games, and just sat around talking about all that they had been through together. Jimmy checked his watch, it said 2:15. Jimmy couldn't believe that it was almost time to leave. He sighed, he knew that he had to do this. "Guys, I'd like to talk to each of you in private," he said. He walked over to Sheen first and took him into another room.

"Sheen, you've been like a brother to me. You're one of my best friends. I'll never forget you. Good luck with you and Libby, she's a hell of a girl. And don't ever change, Sheen. Don't give up Ultralord or try to act normal. Those things are what make you you," Jimmy sadly stated.

"I'll miss you Jimmy. Keep in touch. Good luck in California. You're going to do great things Jimmy, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," Sheen said in one of the few rare moments where he was serious. He pulled his friend into a hug before leaving the room and telling Carl to go see Jimmy.

"Carl, you were also like a brother to me. How many adventures have we gone on? I can't believe all that we've been through. You kept us all in check with reality and made sure me and Cindy never went too far. I'm going to miss you buddy," Jimmy said as he embraced his friend.

"Jimmy, you were always my best friend. I'll miss you," was all he could say before he broke down and started crying. After a few moments he let go of his best friend and left the room. He pointed to Libby as he took a seat.

"Libby, I know that we were never that close. But I still liked hanging around with you and stuff. You were always brave, never afraid to do what had to be done when we went on adventures. Plus, I've never seen Sheen happier than when he was with you. I'll miss you Libby," Jimmy told her.

"Jimmy, I know I made fun of you a lot, but you're not a bad guy. I'm glad that I had the chance to get to know you. You're going to go far with that big brain of yours. Just don't forget us little people when you do," she said as she extended her hand. She was a little surprised when Jimmy embraced her, but she hugged him back. In a barely audible whisper she said to him "And don't you dare leave without telling her."

She and Jimmy walked back into the main room of the lab. Cindy got up, but Jimmy kept on walking towards the door. "Well, I'll miss all of you guys. See you around, maybe," Jimmy miserably said as he walked outside. He could see the moving truck in his driveway.

"WHAT!" Cindy yelled. She ran outside and pulled Jimmy into his backyard, away from his parents, who were excitedly talking and moving boxes back into the house.

"I hate you, Nerdtron. I'm not even good enough for you to say good-bye to? After all that we've been through together, you can't even say those two stupid words to me? I hat you," she yelled as she started to sob uncontrollably. "I hate you," she mumbled over and over.

"Is that what you think? God Vortex, you are so dumb!" Jimmy shouted while pacing around his backyard. "Is that why you think I didn't say good-bye to you? You're wrong, just like you always are. I didn't say good-bye to you because I couldn't. I can't do it Cindy! You don't mean less than the others, you mean more! For god's sake, I can't hide it any more. What does it matter anyway? I'll be a thousand miles away by tomorrow. I love you! I don't know why, but I love you Cindy Vortex! I love every god damn thing about you! I love that stupid green tank top you always wear, I love that dumb ponytail, I love how we argue and I love how we get along. I love how you're every bit as smart as me, even though I try to deny it. I love it every time we hold hands and I love it every time we nearly kiss. I can't ssay good-bye to you, I just can't!" Jimmy was starting to cry by now.  
"Why do you think that I denied to myself that I was moving? I didn't know it then, but it's because I love you! You hear that? I, JIMMY NEUTRON, LOVE CINDY VORTEX!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Cindy started to walk towards him, but he backed away. "What does it matter? I don't deserve this! I DON"T DESERVE THIS! I'm a good kid, I've never hurt anyone. Why does this happen to me? Why do I have to love the girl I hate? Why do I have to dream about her every night but hide my feelings every day? I hate you!" he shouted towards the sky as he fell on his knees. Cindy ran towards him as rain started to fall around them.

She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. As the rain poured a little harder she brought his face closer to hers. She wrapped her lips around his and let loose all of her feelings in that kiss. Everything she had ever dreamed, Everything she had ever felt she released in that wondrous kiss. After what seemed an eternity she slowly pulled her head away and stared him in the eyes. "I love you too," she told him.

Just then Mrs. Neutron ran into the backyard. Jimmy and Cindy quickly got off of each other. "We're not moving! We're staying here!" She told her son as she came up and hugged him.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Your dad's boss just called. He may be an idiot at home, but apparently he does pretty good at work. They offered him a lot more than the company in California offered, so we're staying here!" she told him as she ran across the street to tell the Wheezers.

"You, you're staying! That's great!" Cindy shouted as she ran into Jimmy and gave him a big hug.

Jimmy stood completely still, processing what had just happened in the last ten minutes. "I'm sorry," he softly whispered into Cindy's ear. He gently pushed her away and took the hypno-beam out of his pocket.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" she asked in a nervous voice.

Jimmy fired it at her. "You will wake up in five minutes and have no memory of the past hour," Jimmy told the blank-faced girl in front of him.

He then sadly typed a command into the hypno-beam. It was the same command he had just given Cindy. _This isn't the right time. I'm not ready yet_, he thought as he turned the hypno-beam on himself and pulled the trigger.


End file.
